חג שמח (סרט)
thumb|ימין| thumb|ימין|335 px| הסרט במלואו - הדיבוב בספרדיתחג (מולד) שמח (Joyeux Noël) הוא סרט דרמה היסטורי צרפתי משנת 2005. לסרט יש כנראה רקע היסטורי. imdb הדירוג - Ratings: 7.8/10 from 18,021 users Metascore: 70/100 Reviews: 142 user | 108 critic | 26 from Metacritic.com הגבלות צפיה: Rated PG-13 on appeal for some war violence and a brief scene of sexuality/nudity מוטו: *Without an enemy there can be no war. *France 1914. A moment of humanity that made history. * Christmas Eve, 1914. On a World War I battlefield, a Momentous Event changed the lives of soldiers from France, Germany and England. העלילה הסיפור מתמקד בעיקר על שש דמויות: גורדון (סגן של קלעי המלך הסקוטים); Audebert (סגן צרפתי בחי"ר 26 ובן מסויג של כללי); Horstmayer (סגן יהודי גרמני של חי"ר ה -93); פאלמר (כומר סקוטי שעבד כאֲלוּנְקָאִי);והטנור הגרמני ניקולאוס Sprink והמאהבת שלו הדנית, סופרן, אנה סורנסן (שני כוכבי אופרה מפורסמים). הסרט מתחיל עם סצנות של תלמידי בית ספר מדקלמים נאומים פטריוטיים ששני לשבח את ארצותיהם ולגנות את אויביהם. בסקוטלנד, שני אחים צעירים, ג'ונתן וויליאם, להצטרף למאבק, ואחריו הכומר שלהם, אב פאלמר.בגרמניה, Sprink נקטע במהלך הופעה על ידי קצין גרמני הודיע שיחת מילואים עד. Audebert נראה בתצלום של אשתו ההרה שהוא נאלץ להשאיר מאחור (בחלק הכבוש של צרפת, ממש מול התעלה שלו), ומכין ליציאה לתעלות. בגרמניה, אנה מקבלת הרשאה לביצוע לחיילים וSprink מותרת ללוות אותה. הם מבלים את הלילה ביחד ולאחר מכן לבצע. אחר כך, Sprink מביע מרירות על הנוחות של הגנרלים במטה שלהם, ומחליטה לחזור לחזית לשיר לחיילים. Sprink הוא תחילה נגד החלטתה של אנה ללכת איתו, אבל הוא מסכים זמן קצר לאחר מכן. הפסקת האש לא רשמית מתחילה כאשר הסקוטים מתחילה לשיר שירי חג ושירים מהבית, בליווי חם חלילים. Sprink וסורנסן מגיעים בקו החזית הגרמני וSprink שר לחבריו.כSprink שר הלילה שקט הוא מלווה בפייפר בקו החזית הסקוטי. Sprink מגיב לחלילן ויוצא התעלה שלו עם שירת עץ חג המולד קטנה "Adeste Fideles". בעקבות יתרון Sprink הצרפתי, וקצינים גרמנים, סקוטיים פוגשים בהפקר קרקעות ומסכימים על הפסקת אש בערב.החיילים השונים להיפגש ומאחלים לכל אחד "הנואל Joyeux", "Frohe Weihnachten" אחר, ו" חג מולד שמח ". הם מחליפים שוקולד, שמפניה, ותצלומים של יקיריהם. Horstmayer נותן Audebert בחזרה את הארנק שלו, עם תצלום של אשתו בפנים, איבדה בפיגוע כמה ימים לפני, ולחבר את זכרונותיהם לפני המלחמה. פאלמר והסקוטי לחגוג המוני קצרה לחיילים (בלטינית כפי שהיה נהוג בכנסייה הקתולית באותה העת) והחיילים יפרשו התרגשו מאוד. עם זאת, ג'ונתן נשאר אדיש לחלוטין על ידי האירועים סביבו, בוחר להתאבל על אחיו. אב פאלמר הוא להישלח בחזרה לקהילה שלו והגדוד שלו התפרק כאות קלון. למרות שהדגיש את האנושות ומוניטין של הפסקת האש, הוא ננזף על ידי הבישוף, שאז מטיף דרשה אנטי-גרמנית למתגייסים חדשים, שבו הוא מתאר את הגרמנים כתת-אנושי ופקודות המתגייסים להרוג כל אחד מהם. אב פאלמר שומע ההטפה, ומסיר את הצלב שלו כפי שהוא עוזב. חזרה בתעלות, הסקוטים מסודרים על פי גדול זועם (שכועס על הפסקת האש) לירות חייל גרמני שנכנס לא-שטח הפקר וחצייה לכיוון קווים צרפתים.החיילים להחמיץ בכוונה בתגובה אבל החייל הגרמני הוא נפגע על ידי יונתן מרה. Audebert, ששמע את השעון המעורר מצלצל המוכר מחוץ, פורץ החוצה ומגלה שהחייל הוא Ponchel. במילותיו האחרונות, Ponchel מגלה שהוא זכה לעזרה מהחיילים הגרמנים, ביקר את אמו, והיה לי קפה איתה. הוא גם מודיע Audebert שיש לו בן צעיר בשם הנרי. עונשו של Audebert נשלחים לורדן, ומקבל נזיפה מאביו, כללי.בטרוף הגיעה לשיאה, Audebert הצעיר גוער בי אביו, מביע שום חרטה בהתרועעות בחזית, וגם את סלידתו לאזרחים או ממונים שמדברים על הקרבה אבל לא יודעים דבר על המאבק בתעלות. הוא גם מודיע כללי על הנכד החדש שלו הנרי. התרגש מהגילוי הזה, הכללי ולאחר מכן ממליץ הם "שני לנסות ולשרוד את המלחמה הזאת בשבילו". Horstmayer וחייליו, שנכלאים ברכבת, הם הודיעו על ידי נסיך הכתר שהם להישלח לחזית המזרחית, ללא רשות כדי לראות את משפחותיהם כשהם עוברים דרך גרמניה. אז הוא דורך על המפוחית של יורג, ורומז שHorstmayer, כיהודי, לא מגיע לו צלב הברזל שלו.כרכבת יוצאת, הגרמנים מתחילים לזמזם מזמור סקוטי שהם למדו מסקוטיים, L'Hymne des Fraternisés '/ אני חולם על הבית. קטגוריה:סרטי מלחמת העולם הראשונה קטגוריה:צרפת - סרטים